Heartless Love
by Brittany Ze
Summary: Inome Kikami is an anti-social, hard working thirteen year old girl. She's never had a relationship with anyone, and is completely shocked to learn that two shinigami have come to take her soul. Can she finally fulfil her dream of finding a love of her ow


A/N: Yo, my new story. Leave reviews everyone, and I'll continue.

Disclaimer: These characters are MINE. I do not, however, own Full Moon wo Sagashite or anything along those lines. I do own this particular story though, so no legal issues, ok?

Love for the Heartless

"Kabocha-kun!" a shout was heard all through the kingdom of blackness. "Kabocha-kun!" was heard again. The voice was high pitched, the person sounded quite young, sixteen at best.

A blonde haired teen stood in the middle of a gray and black 'town square' kind of place. There were half-human half-animals everywhere. The shinigami headquarters of course. This one was the kitsune of the shinigami. She was young, but a quite experienced shinigami who had taken many souls successfully with her partner Kabocha, the saru.

(A/N: For those of us who do not speak Japanese, Kitsune: Fox and Saru: Monkey.)

The female was tall, about five feet nine inches. She had long flowing strawberry blonde hair that almost brushed her ankles and Lolita gray eyes. The girl was beginning to get frantic; her white wings were fluttering as she began to take to the skies to search for her missing partner.

She wore a black mini dress with white lace on the trim along with white puffy shoulder sleeves. On the pale skin of her arms were lace black gloves that went to her elbows and black platform shoes that went to her knees. On top of her head were a pair white kitsune ears. She was obviously an albino fox with blood-red eyes. She looked menacing and evil, but in all honesty, she was probably one of the sweetest girls one could meet. Dead or not.

"Kabocha-kun!" she shouted with glee as she swooped down and hugged the saru tightly. "Kabocha-kun I was looking _everywhere_ for you!!" she whined.

The man sighed of annoyance and brushed a strand of mid-neck length brown hair behind an ear. Kabocha couldn't help but blush at how worried his partner was about him.

"Kabocha-kun, aren't you going to say anything?! Momo-chan was worried you'd gotten hurt!" she said, referring to herself in the third person.

Kabocha's normally peach skin complection turned to a bright pink. He smiled and put an arm around her shoulder. "Sorry." He said in his deep, but equally soothing voice.

Kabocha was the saru of the shinigami. His fur was chocolate colored along with his long curled tail. He had a tan dress shirt on, with the first few buttons going down his chest unbuttoned. Around his waist were a pair of jet black pants and dark brown shoes on his feet. He had powdery white wings and dark brown hair that looked black in certain lighting. His eyes were emerald green, and often, Momo found herself staring into his eyes when marveling at the man she spent most of her after-life with.

Momo smiled and let her eyelids fall. "Momo-chan is okay knowing that you are alright." She then opened her eyes immediately and resigned from her comfortable position with her partner. "Momo-chan remembered something!" the kitsune grabbed the saru's hands and pulled him up. "We have an assignment, an assignment!!"

Kabocha scrambled to reassume his balance from being pulled by the surprisingly strong girl. "Who is it?" he asked.

Momo took a finger to her temple and a white puff of smoke suddenly appeared and cleared away as a piece of paper now rested in Momo's hands. "Ano…Inome Kikami." She said slowly. "Osaka, Japan."

(A/N: Also, those of us who don't understand Japanese, Inome Kikami, meaning that the girl's last name is Inome, and her first name is Kikami. Those who don't know her well, or are polite call her Inome-san.)

It was seven in the morning and Inome Kikami was wide awake and looking into the mirror. All she saw was a pale fourteen year old girl with jet black straight hair going down the sides of her face with dark gray eyes. This was the girl she saw every morning, and every day, what she saw was nothing special. The teenager brushed her limp hair and tied it up into a loose ponytail. She lifted herself up and walked to the other side of her room where the window-sill was.

This was the only window in all her room, her room was only so big as to fit the only things her parents thought a thirteen year old girl needed. Her room held a small blue sheeted bed, a mahogany desk, a small chest for clothes, and a small pocket-sized mirror that Inome had hung up herself with a string and a tack.

She had two other siblings, an older sister and a younger sister. Kikami almost never got to see them either, for she was never really allowed the time to have recreation with her family, and friends...if she had any. With her, it was to wake up early to catch the train to get to her school, then, after school, she had to got to yet another school, whch specialized in study for tests. It was indeed a Cram School. Kikami was utterly miserable. She had no friends, she had no one that cared for her, she virtually had no life. Kikami felt like she might as well die right now. She glared out the window at the ground that held green grass, a shimmering stream and crisp fresh air that she was never allowed the time to taste.

And her dreams, of course, would never be fulfilled. Her dreams of becoming a loving wife, perhaps even a mother. The girl yearned for someone to love, and for someone to love her in turn. That would never happen though, the only boys she was allowed to talk to were her teachers, and she didn't even talk to them unless it was school related. She was taught to stay away from men altogether as a child.

"Calm down, Momo-chan!" said a rather ticked off man's voice.

Kikami's head whipped around and she saw a man standing at six feet tall with saru ears and tail coming out of the window she was looking into. "WAAAA?!" she said as loudly as she possibly could, backing away as she tripped over her bed and onto it's matress.

"Kabocha-kun, move over ne! I wanna see her!" Momo said from behind Kabocha. The blonde kitsune then tripped over herself (Which happens a lot for this crazy klutz.) and toppled onto Kabocha and onto the ground. The portal closed off behind the two.

"Kabocha-kuuuuun!" Momo whined childishly. She stood up and pulled the saru up as well.

Kabocha blushed at his partner's childlike wonder, and childish features. He couldn't help but think she was cute. He put a light hand behind his head and smiled. "Sorry, sorry."

Momo smiled at the saru and a white puff of smoke appeared, leaving behind the list. "Inome Kikami-san, we've come to retrieve your soul, for we are shinigami and we can send the most stubborn of souls to hell…" Momo said in a deepened, more serious voice. "Momo!"

"Kabocha!" he said as they formed a stance together. "And we are…"

"Kurimu raisu purin!" the two chanted in unison.

"Shinigami? Coming to take my soul? So, I'm going to die then?" Kikami said quietly while quite bluntly staring at the two.

Kabocha's mouth dropped and Momo pointed at the girl. "She can see us?!" Kabocha worried.

"I…She's not supposed to, what's going on here?! Oh crap! Momo-chan must look this up in the handbook IMMEDIATELY!!" Momo began to panic as with a clearing of white smoke, came the shinigami hand book.

The kitsune screened the pages of the pocket book as the young confused little girl sat on her bed, just simply staring at the creatures.

"Are you here…for me?" she said pointing to herself.

Kabocha glanced back at Momo who was obviously not getting torn away from the book. So of course, like any other polite shinigami gentleman, he took it upon himself to explain in the apparently possible event in which a human could see a shinigami.

"Yes, Inome-san, I'm afraid you're going to die…" he said as nicely as he possibly could, being the message was that of death.

Kikami nodded and smiled. "But, doesn't everyone die?" she said childishly, for technically she was a child with her knowledge of the outside world.

Kabocha hit his palm to his forehead and responded with an embarrassed fake smile. "Yes, well, you have a planned date for death…soon and we are here to make sure you die on time."

Momo suddenly appeared right behind the shinigami saru's shoulder. "Momo-chan has not found an answer!" she smiled and wagged her finger. "But, not to worry, Momo-chan also sent a letter to the Boss! We'll get our answer in exactly a month!"

Kabocha sighed. "G-Good job, Momo-chan…" he straightened himself out and looked to Kikami. "So, do you understand?"

Kikami nodded and looked the saru in the eye. "So exactly how long have I got until then?" she asked.

"Fourteen months for Inome-san!" Momo entered again.

Kabocha blushed lightly as the apparent sixteen year old kitsune leaned against him and her body pressed against his. "S-so, you've got a little over a year. Is there anything you've ever wanted to do? Um…have your first kiss, say goodbye to friends, jump three busses on a bicycle? I-is that what the living do…?"

Momo smiled at Kikami. "Kabocha-kuuuuun, we're not aloud to talk to the humans! Shinigamiiz cannot interfere!"

Kabocha turned back to Momo with a smirk. "But, Momo-chan, we can't just ignore her."

"To fall in love…" Kikami murmured. "That would be wonderful...Just to know what love feels like."

Kabocha turned back to face the teen. "To…fall in love?" he started.

Kikami stood up and in Kabocha's face. "Too plain? Too pale? Not like those kawaii girls on TV shows?" She looked down. "G-Gomen nessai. It's my greatest wish, to be free from my schools...and to...fall in love with the person meant for me. Is that possible?" she said humbly.

Kabocha and Momo stared at the desperate girl. She was sad enough. "Momo-chan will do it, if Inome-san wants it." She said quietly. She walked over to face Kikami, the kitsune was at least a head taller than the girl. "If you do not find the truest love by the end of our time together, Kabocha-kun and I will take your soul. If you do, we will try and do what we can to keep you here and alive, where you can still be with the person you love for as long as you please. Okay?" she said.

Kabocha smiled awkwardly. "Momo-chan, do you really think it's okay to make a bet with a girl destined for death?"

Momo sauntered over to her companion and tapped him on the nose. "Kabocha-kun, this is true love, you know! I know what I'm doing, don't worry...okay?"

Kikami smiled at the two and their conversation, and suddenly hugged Momo and Kabocha together. "Thank you both...so much!"


End file.
